Let Me Love You
by Parkizuna
Summary: Byun Baekhyun si gadis periang menyukai Park Chanyeol, si Juara umum yang tampan. Baekhyun yang pantang menyerah untuk menaklukkan hati pujaannya, dan Chanyeol dengan segala teka-teki nya? GS CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**Let me love you**

* * *

 **Chanbaek's Fanfiction**

 **Present by,**

 **Parkizuna**

 **Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.**

 **Warn: Genderswitch, typos is my styles :D, tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 _Don't contemplate me anymore and pick me_

* * *

Pemuda tampan yang sedang sibuk belajar itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Perpustakaan adalah tempat favoritnya untuk belajar, karena disana salah satu tempat dimana ia bisa belajar dalam keheningan dan tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Terlebih para Fangirl yang biasa mengikutinya setiap hari, kemanapun dia pergi. Penjaga perpustakaan killer itu pasti akan segera mengusir setiap sumber kebisingan, sumber suara yang ada di perpustakaan sekolah tersebut. Termasuk para Fangirl Chanyeol, bahkan dia tidak segan segan akan mengusir para Fangirl apabila niat mereka datang ke perpustakaan hanya untuk mendekati Chanyeol bukan untuk meminjam buku atau duduk diam dan belajar.

 _Hiks, hiks, hiks.._

Chanyeol mendongak pelan. Alisnya mengkerut karena sudah hampir 15 menit waktu belajarnya terganggu oleh sebuah suara tangisan gadis. Konsentrasinya terbelah karena suara mengganggu itu. Setelah menunggu 5 menit lagi namun suara mengganggu yang menyebalkan itu tak kunjung usai. Baiklah, kesabarannya telah habis. Ia harus belajar untuk mempersiapkan diri pada ujian seminggu lagi, pemuda yang merupakan juara umum di sekolahnya harus mempertahankan gelarnya. Untuk mendapatkan gelar tersebut bukan lah hanya bisa didapat dengan omong kosong belaka namun harus ada usaha seperti yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan, belajar hingga membuatnya juara.

Suara yang awalnya terdengar sayup-sayup kini mulai terdengar kencang.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan tergesa, meninggalkan catatan Fisika dan beberapa buku referensi yang ia cari di perpustakaan terbuka. Ada sebuah pensil yang menggelinding jatuh ketika tidak sengaja ia menyenggol sudut meja. Tapi sekali lagi, ia mengacuhkan itu. Sambil mengusap tulang pinggulnya yang sedikit nyeri, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Memastikan adanya makhluk aneh atau manusia, diluar nampak begitu sepi. Chanyeol pun mencoba mengikuti suara.

Diujung koridor perpustakaan, tepatnya di depan jendela perpustakaan dekat dengan nya Chanyeol melihat bayangan seorang gadis berambut pendek yang sedang duduk dilantai dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Bahu mungil gadis itu nampak bergetar karena menangis dan suara tangisan itu terhenti karena bukan hanya Chanyeol yang mendapati sesosok asing yang ia temui. Gadis itu melihat kearah Chanyeol.

Puppy eyes yang telah membengkak karena tangis itu menatap kearah pemuda tinggi dan tampan yang sedang menghampirinya, namun ia tidak perduli dan terus menangis.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol sadar kalau dalam cuaca sedingin ini, gadis ini berada di luar ruangan dan menangis ia pun mengambil penghangat tubuh yang berada di kantongnya pada gadis yang masih meneteskan air matanya. Gadis itu hanya diam saja, mengacuhkan Chanyeol.

"Oppa..." Racau gadis itu di sela tangis nya, wajahnya memerah karena kedinginan.

Chanyeol mengerti, kalau bukan karena diputuskan oleh seorang pemuda, mungkin gadis ini ditolak oleh Oppa yang ia maksudkan.

"Yifan Oppa..., dia berkata kalau aku tidak seperti gadis. Dia, dia berkata kalau aku tidak pantas mengenakan rok dan menjadi seorang gadis, padahal aku menyukainya dan selalu menemaninya kemana saja..." Jelas gadis itu terbata-bata karena tangisnya.

Dan gadis itu melanjutkan tangisannya lagi.

 _Benarkan dugaanku.._

"Tempat ini begitu dingin, sebaiknya kau pindah saja " ucap Chanyeol kemudian melepas jaket yang ia gunakan dan memasangkan di pundak gadis bermata puppy eyes.

Sekejap tangisan gadis itu terhenti. Matanya tertuju pada wajah tampan Park Chanyeol. Wajah nya memanas begitu pula dengan kupingnya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa menghangat untuk pertama kali nya setelah penolakan kejam Yifan Oppa barusan.

"Lain kali, pilihlah orang untuk kau sukai dengan benar ya.." Kata pemuda tinggi itu dan segera ke perpustakaan untuk melanjutkan belajarnya.

 _DEG! DEG! DEG!_

Gadis itu bangkit dan mengendus jaket hitam yang terpasang di pundaknya itu.

 _Harum._

Kemudian tersenyum manis. Ia pun teringat oleh perkataan pemuda tadi. Untuk mencari orang yang ia sukai dengan benar. Dan rasanya baru saja ia menemukan orang yang tepat untuk rasa sukanya...

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun! Lagi-lagi kau disini! Ayo kita pergi ke kelas! Sudahlah.. Berhenti! Lagi pula sebentar lagi Bel masuk berbunyi!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil menarik-narik tangan gadis yang baru saja jatuh cinta itu.

Bibir tipis gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu pun mengerucut lucu. "Baiklah, Chanyeolieeee.. Aku kembali ke kelas ku dulu ya, aku akan segera menghampirimu lagi saat istirahat nanti! Bye-bye jangan merindukanku, _Ne_?"

Baekhyun pun segera mengambil tasnya yang berada di meja Sehun. Tepat di sebelah meja Park Chanyeol lelaki pujaannya. Chanyeol hanya diam saja, tatapannya masih berfokus pada buku tentang psikologi yang ia baca sedari tadi. Pemuda tinggi yang sama sekali sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun.

Gadis ceria dengan potongan rambut pendek itu pun meninggalkan kelasnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak melirik ke arah nya sama sekali. Namun Baekhyun tidak patah arang. Ia yakin pada suatu hari nanti hati Chanyeol pasti akan luluh. Seperti batu karang yang selalu terhempas ombak, lama kelamaan batu tersebut dapat hancur. Ia yakin hal yang sama akan terjadi padanya. Saat Park Chanyeol kemudian membalas rasa sukanya.

* * *

Oh Sehun mendesah panjang dan kemudian duduk di kursinya. Setelah sekian lama kursinya di jarah oleh Byun Baekhyun, gadis gila yang menyukai Park Chanyeol(menurut Sehun).

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kau telah menukarkan sebuah Jaket Surpreme limited edition dengan gadis gila yang selalu mengikutimu itu, Park!" Dengus Sehun tidak percaya.

Chanyeol melirik kearah teman sebangkunya sebentar, kemudian memutarkan bola matanya.

"Tolong katakan dengan bahasa yang benar. Aku agak kesulitan mencerna kata-kata kiasan semacam itu."

Sehun kemudian memegang kedua pundak Chanyeol dan menjelaskan dengan frustasi. "Jadi, Kau telah membuat gadis gila itu jatuh cinta padamu! Hanya karena Jaket yang selama ini kuincar dan kau memberikannya pada Byun Baekhyun kemudian gadis itu datang padamu setiap hari!"

Chanyeol dengan risih menepis kedua tangan Oh Sehun. "Gadis itu tidak gila, Oh. Kalau dia gila, tidak mungkin sekolah menerima murid gila. Atau mungkin kalaupun dia gila, mungkin saja aku, kau dan semua siswa di sekolah ini gila. Mengerti maksudku? Sekolah ini hanya menerima murid - murid normal."

Sehun pun mendecih. Kemudian tersadar sesuatu.

"OHH! Aku mengerti! Sepertinya kau juga menyukai gadis itu kan? Ayoo mengaku sajalah Park!" Desak Sehun pada Chanyeol yang memasang wajah ogah-ogahan.

"Suka? Aku juga menyukai gadis itu? Tunggu dulu, jadi maksudmu gadis itu menyukaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol menyelidik, selama ini ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu, ia berpikir kalau Baekhyun sama seperti gadis gadis yang selalu saja mengikutinya dan akan meninggalkannya saat mereka bosan.

Sehun shock. Astaga teman sebangkunya mungkin memang belum pernah berpacaran, namun ia tak habis pikir kalau ternyata dia benar-benar tidak peka.

"Jadi kau pikir? Selama ini Baekhyun?" Ucap Sehun seolah-olah raganya telah ditinggalkan rohnya.

 _Gadis yang malang, menyukai pria sekaku rambut Mrs. Jung saat di sasak._ Batin Sehun.

Chanyeol pun teringat pada hari dingin disaat ia melihat Baekhyun menangis, ia berkata pada gadis itu untuk mencari orang yang ia sukai dengan benar, agar tidak berakhir mengacaukan belajarnya. Pemuda tinggi dan tampan itu pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya bingung, namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Sehun menatap horor kepada teman sebangkunya, yang barusan terlihat serius namun sekarang senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Sepertinya Chanyeol butuh bantuan psikiater, akibat otaknya yang kelewat _encer_ itu konslet karena terlalu sering belajar(teori ngawur Sehun).

* * *

KRINGG!

"Baekhyun kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencuci tangannya di wastafel, kamar mandi sekolah.

Gadis berambut pendek itu kemudian cengengesan sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Senyuman yang sudah sangat Kyungsoo pahami. Ia pun mengangguk mafhum.

"Stop! Tidak perlu kau jelaskan! Aku sudah tau! Pasti kau ingin membuntuti Park Chanyeol lagi kan?" Tebak Kyungsoo.

Kemudian di jawab oleh Baekhyun dengan anggukan bersemangat. Gadis bermata puppy eyes itu tersenyum senang sekali sampai-sampai matanya hilang.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke ruangan OSIS dulu ya, ada rapat!" Ujar Kyungsoo saat mereka berpisah diujung koridor kamar mandi.

Baekhyun pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia menabrak salah seorang siswi yang berada di depannya.

Gadis berambut pendek itu pun menunduk, minta maaf dan segera pergi.

Baru saja ia mencoba mengambil langkah sejauh-jauhnya, kerah blazernya telah ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Byun Baekhyun. Dari kelas XI-II." Ucap seorang gadis cantik namun bermakeup berlebihan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Gadis tinggi ramping yang satu lagi kemudian menyahuti. "Jadi ini gadis yang bernama Baekhyun ini?"

Baekhyun menunduk ketakutan. Ada tiga-yang kalau ia lihat dari wajahnya- Seniornya yang mencegatnya.

"Baiklah, gadis manis. Ayo ikut kita sebentar.." Kata Senior terakhir yang paling cantik dan berambut wavy sempurna itu sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan kasar.

* * *

BRUGH!

Tubuh Baekhyun terhempas di ujung gudang bola basket sekolahnya, kini ia habis di pukuli bergantian oleh ketiga senior yang baru saja ia ingat namanya Lee Chaerin, Park Bom, dan senior terakhir yang paling cantik itu Sandara Park. Mereka semua adalah para petinggi di Chanyeolie Fanclub. Bisa juga disebut _Holy Trinity of Goddes_ karena kecantikannya.

"JADI KAU PAHAM KAN? JANGAN DEKATI PARK CHANYEOL LAGI! AWAS SAJA KALAU KU LIHAT KAU MENDEKATINYA LAGI!" Ancam Sandara tanpa ampun.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Dalam hatinya ia mengejek.

 _Hanya segini?_

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam diamnya bukannya menjawab perkataan Sandara tadi, ia dapat merasakan sudut bibirnya yang pecah.

Sandara geram melihat reaksi Baekhyun, seolah-olah gadis itu tidak perduli.

Kemudian ia menghampiri Baekhyun, dan menjenggut rambut pendek gadis itu.

"Mengerti kau, _Brengsek_?" Desis Sandara tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat mencium helaan napas Sandara yang busuk.

Baekhyun menyeringai, membuat kening Sandara berkerut. Dan Baekhyun berani bersumpah jika Sandara di foto saat ini dan kemudian foto itu disebar ke seluruh sekolah pasti semua orang akan mengubah pikirannya tentang kecantikan Sandara Park. Baekhyun pun tertawa membayangkan apabila hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Tawa Baekhyun terhenti sebentar."Eonnie, Sebaiknya kau menggosok giginya terlebih dahulu. Nafasmu begitu busuk!" Ledek Baekhyun di saat yang sangat-sangat tidak tepat.

Sandara berang saat mendengar Chaerin dan Bom yang tidak kuasa menahan tawa mereka mendengar celetukkan junior nya itu.

"DASAR GADIS JELEK TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" Teriak Sandara dan kemudian disusuli ronde kedua memberi pelajaran kepada Baekhyun.

JEDUGGG!

* * *

Baekhyun meringis saat berjalan menuju keluar gerbang sekolah. Karena senior senior cantik namun buas itu ia tidak dapat melihat Chanyeol lagi. Ia disekap di dalam gudang bola basket sampai jam pelajaran terakhir. Kyungsoo begitu shock saat mendapati dirinya babak belur seperti itu. Seperti ibu kebanyakan, yang _lebay_ melihat anaknya terluka sedikit Kyungsoo memboyong Baekhyun segera ke UKS untuk mengobati luka-lukanya.

Sebelumnya memang Baekhyun sudah tau kalau memang Chanyeol dikelilingi Fangirl Noona yang cantik-cantik namun ia tidak menyangka Fangirl Noona itu begitu mengerikan.

Bukannya berkecil hati karena sudah di keroyok seperti itu, Baekhyun malah senang. Karena Noona itu menghajarnya pasti karena takut, atau mungkin merasa tersaingi?

Hari sudah sore. Langit berwarna keemasan, nampak begitu cantik. Tersisa sebagain murid yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan sisanya, mungkin sudah pulang. Kyungsoo sudah pulang duluan karena ia sudah dijemput oleh kekasih nya Kkamjong, yang bersekolah di High School khusus pria.

"Baekhyun."

Gadis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu pun menoleh, mendengar ada seseorang yang menyebutkan namanya. kedua Bola mata puppy itu kemudian terbelalak saat mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya, seseorang yang sangat amat tidak ia duga.

"Chanyeol?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo ketemu lagi !

Gimana suka ga? Nulis ini cuma 2 jam, (ngebut)

Idenya ngalir aja gara-gara ngedengerin lagu Let me love you - nya Junggigo feat Chanyeol. hehe...

Buat para pembaca yang sangat berharga dan baik hati karena sudah berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk baca Fanfict ini jangan lupa Review ya, Ga maksud buat maksa sih, tapi setidaknya hargai karya aku.. Kan aku juga mau tau gimana perasaan kalian pendapat waktu baca FF ini, atau mungkin ada yang mau sharing/cerita pengalaman atau ide ? siapa tau bisa dipakai buat plot FF ini selanjutnya :3

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me love you**

* * *

 **Chanbaek's Fanfiction**

 **Present by,**

 **Parkizuna**

 **Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.**

 **Warn: Genderswitch, typos is my styles :D, tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 _I wanna fall in love will you stay by my side just like that?_

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol dengan nada datar. Tubuh tingginya sedang bersandar pada gerbang sekolah, sebelumnya ia melihat Chanyeol tengah melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Pemuda tampan itu seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu, dan saat menemui Baekhyun barulah Chanyeol bersuara.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membola, terkejut sekaligus senang. Mood nya yang sebelumnya telah turun drastis karena seharian belum melihat pujaan hatinya seketika overlimited. Wajah tampan Chanyeol disinari langit indah keemasan sore ini membuat ketampanan pemuda tampan tersebut ilegal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi karena ia tidak dapat menahan rasa senangnya. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Chanyeol Baekhyun tidak dapat menghentikan cengiran bodoh yang tercipta dari bibir mungil nya.

Sesaat Chanyeol agak terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang dipenuhi luka-luka. Pada lutut, kepala, lengan. Ada beberapa luka yang sudah di plester namun terlihat luka di lengan dan lututnya tidak di obati.

Chanyeol mendelik sebentar mencoba nampak tidak memperhatikan luka-luka di tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian menjawab dengan kalem. "Menunggumu."

Kenapa kau baru kelihatan sekarang? Seharusnya jam pelajaran terakhirmu sudah berakhir dari 30 menit yang lalu. Dan kenapa kau tidak datang ke kelas ku pada saat jam istirahat seperti janjimu? Begitu banyak pertanyaan di benak Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menghantui otaknya. Namun saat melihat bola mata puppy eyes milik Baekhyun yang nampak tidak berdosa dan dengan polos menatap heran kearahnya membuat semua pertanyaan yang terbesit di benak nya mengkristal menjadi sebuah pertanyaan.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Dari kelas."

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sudah berbohong. Hampir setengah hari dirinya mengelilingi kelasnya-kelas Baekhyun-kantin-perpustakaan-uks-bahkan toilet wanita disetiap lantai namun ia tak kunjung menemukan gadis bersurai pendek itu. Dan sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menanyai dari luka-luka pada tubuh Baekhyun berasal.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa curiga Chanyeol mengetahui kebohongannya.

Chanyeol menggerutu samar. _Sial, dia polos sekali._

"Baekhyun, apakah kau tinggal sendiri?"

Dengan riang Baekhyun mengangguk. Kemudian gadis bermata puppy itu mengerjabkan matanya sesaat ia mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa Chanyeol?"

"Bawa aku ke apartemenmu."

* * *

"Apakah benar luka-luka ini karena kau jatuh dari tangga Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi nampak memperhatikannya belajar.

Tujuan Chanyeol ke apartemen Baekhyun adalah untuk mencari tempat tenang agar ia bisa belajar dengan khidmat. Dengan terpaksa ia mengambil jalan ini karena ia sedang tidak ingin pulang ke rumah karena sedang bertengkar dengan Yoora- _noona_ nya yang begitu menyebalkan. Apabila Chanyeol memutuskan untuk numpang belajar di rumah Sehun, bukannya membiarkan dirinya belajar justru Sehun akan menunjukkan padanya beberapa video terlarang milik pemuda albino tersebut. Menonton _Tsubasa Amami_ jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan belajar, dan Sehun tau trik itu begitu ampuh untuk melenyapkan semangat belajarnya dalam sekejap. Dan perpustakaan umum yang tengah direnovasi, membuat Chanyeol terpaksa mencari lapak lain. Mungkin setelah merasa materi pelajaran tersebut telah terserap di otaknya ia akan pergi dan menginap di rumah Sehun.

Dan kini disinilah mereka berdua, berada di apartemen Baekhyun, duduk meja malas Baekhyun dengan beberapa buku pelajaran terbuka.

"Ya?" Tanya balik Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku, barusan aku tidak mendengarnya, mungkin karena aku terlalu senang." Jelas Baekhyun sambil melontarkan senyuman 5 giga Watt, kemudian meringis saat merasakan sudut bibirnya yang pecah.

Chanyeol pun menutup bukunya kemudian. "Apa kau yakin luka-luka itu karena jatuh?"

Pemuda itu dalam mode serius dalam percakapan. Baekhyun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal ini. Hal ini selangka cicak yang ekornya bercabang.

"Tentu!" Jawab Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh ingin menutupi kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar saat tangan Chanyeol menyibak poninya dan melihat sebuah plester besar yang menghiasi keningnya, akibat kepalanya dibenturkan ke tembok oleh Sandara Eonnie. Chanyeol pun mulai mengangguk-angguk seolah percaya.

Saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, Chanyeol salah tingkah. Ia pun menarik kembali tangannya.

"Ah,maaf..."

Baekhyun mengangguk malu.

Chanyeol nampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah kotak berisi bermacam-macam obat-obatan, dan setelah mencari-cari ia pun menemukan yang ia cari. Sebungkus pleseter luka bergambar rilakkuma.

Ia pun meraih lutut Baekhyun, dan memasangkan plester tersebut. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya sebetar lagi akan meledak karena debaran yang begitu kecang.

"Pasti sakit sekali ya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan beberapa luka lagi di lengan Baekhyun.

Super-duper gugup Baekhyun berusaha bersuara.

"Na-nanti akan sembuh dengan sendirinya Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot.." Ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit tergagap.

Chanyeol nampak serius saat memasangkan beberapa plester lagi di lengan nya.

"Tidak boleh dibiarkan walau pun akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Kalau dibiarkan seperti itu akan membekas." Ceramah Chanyeol sambil menyelesaikan pemasangan plester terakhir tepat di atas telapak tangan Baekhyun, luka tersebut ada karena Sandara Eonnie menginjak telapak tangannya saat ia tersungkur tadi siang.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan kehalusan seolah-olah kulit Baekhyun terbuat dari kaca yang ia takut akan merusaknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya yang kini sudah menggila. Ia harap Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya seperti pelari maraton saat di garis finish.

"Sayang sekali kalau kulit sehalus ini harus terluka. Apalagi kau seorang wanita Byun Baekhyun! Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati!"

BLUSH

Pipi Baekhyun menghangat, warnanya memerah tak ada bedanya dengan sebuah tomat segar.

"Chanyeol, menapa kau mendadak seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol segera menghempaskan tangan mungil itu. Ia merasa malu karena tanpa sadar memperlakukan hal semanis itu pada Baekhyun. Ini diluar kendali Chanyeol, dia juga merasa aneh kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Asal kau tau saja." Jawab Chanyeol mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya namun gagal.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. Ia tidak mau memikirkan terlalu jauh sikap manis Chanyeol yang mendadak seperti ini. Kemudian gadis berambut pendek itu memutuskan untuk melihat isi buku catatan Chanyeol yang begitu lengkap dan tulisan yang rapih.

"Kalau begitu Terima kasih Chanyeolie.." ucap Baekhyun datar, tanpa melihat ke arah wajah pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Melihat sikap polos Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kesal, ia mencibir gadis itu karena merasa jengkel.

Chanyeol beranjak dari meja malas menuju ke dalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin.

Ruangan yang di dekorasi penuh dengan boneka dan warna biru pastel itu membuat Chanyeol berdecak kagum. Lampu lampu LED yang berkelap-kelip diatas kepala ranjang, pernak-pernik kamar semuanya serasi berwarna biru pastel itu nampak begitu indah dan rapih.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega saat melihat kamarnya dalam keadaan rapih.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kamarmu akan serapih ini." Komentar Chanyeol sambil melihat kearah koleksi boneka-boneka Baekhyun diatas kasurnya.

"Maksudmu aku ceroboh dan kamarku rapih, seperti itu?" Canda Baekhyun pura-pura tersinggung.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh saja mendengar Baekhyun. Dengan penasaran pemuda tinggi itu mengambil salah satu dari boneka pinguin milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tidak menyangka akan melihat langsung sosok Park Chanyeol berada di dalam kamarnya, bahkan membayangkan nya saja belum. Entah kenapa ada sebuah percikan kebahagiaan yang muncul dalam hatinya.

"Itu Mr. Robin. " Tunjuk Baekhyun pada boneka pinguin yang diambil Chanyeol.

"Kau memberi nama semua bonekamu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Awalnya ia menyangka gadis itu hanya bercanda, namun ternyata gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh. Sampai-sampai Pemuda tinggi itu tidak habis pikir. Mereka semua adalah segumpalan kapas yang dijahit, mereka bahkan tidak memerlukan nama. Namun gadis itu dengan polosnya mengenalkan seluruh bonekanya.

Baekhyun pun dengan senang hati memberi tahu semua nama-nama boneka koleksinya. Dari mulai Squishy, Spot, Mr. Robin dan Mrs. Robin, Chloe, Fluffy, Furla,dan Cassie.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk saat Baekhyun memperkenalkan seluruh teman tidurnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Jadi boneka beruang ini bernama Fluffy?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba mengingat nama yang Baekhyun sebutkan tadi.

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Fluffy itu bukan beruang! Dia itu seekor panda!"

Chanyeol tidak terima dan menyerukan pendapatnya. "Sejak kapan panda berwarna coklat? Jelas-jelas dia beruang yang mengalami mutasi mungkin? Itu sebabnya ada beberapa bintik putih di tubuhnya."

"Bukan! Fluffy itu memakan bambu dan dedaunan. Sudah pasti dia seekor panda. Beruang kan bukan herbivora, beruang itu karnivora, Chanyeol!" Ujar Baekhyun bersikukuh.

Sejak kapan boneka itu bisa makan? Dan kapan Baekhyun melihat Fluffy memakan bambu?

Kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perdebatan mereka. "Baiklah, Fluffy maafkan aku, ternyata kau panda ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Chanyeol pada Fluffy. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol bersikap pada boneka. Ternyata lucu juga pikir Baekhyun.

"Kalau boneka yang satu ini pasti bernama Cassie." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah boneka kucing berwarna putih, diiringi anggukan lucu Baekhyun.

"Jadi boneka kucing putih ini Cassie, kedua pinguin suami istri ini Mr. dan Mrs. Robin, si Beru- eum. Panda gemuk ini Fluffy, Squishy dan Spot adalah boneka anjing kembar, Chloe dan Furla adalah boneka hamster itu." Gumam Chanyeol menghafalkan setiap boneka yang berada di dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Antara percaya atau tidak, Park Chanyeol hafal dengan cepat setiap nama Boneka milik Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau mau repot-repot menghafalkan setiap nama boneka ku?" Tanya Baekhyun heran pada kelakuan Pemuda tinggi itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Tidak apa, boneka-boneka ini sepertinya sangat berharga bagimu. Jadi aku harus mengenal mereka semua."

DEG!

"Ah, Baekhyun.." ujar Chanyeol terpotong kemudian mendekati Baekhyun beberapa langkah.

Baekhyun membeku sesaat. Chanyeol terus mendekat hingga jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanya sedikit lagi. Baekhyun dapat melihat jelas wajah Chanyeol dengan jarak sedekat ini. Sepertinya hobi baru Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini adalah membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar dengan cepat.

Chanyeol pun berhenti dan mengambil sesuatu diatas rambut Baekhyun. "Ada benang di rambutmu."

Chanyeol menunjukkan benang tersebut kemudian membuangnya ke lantai.

Pemuda tampan itu kini menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, terlihat kesungguhan dari tatapan itu. Gadis bermata puppy itu seakan tersesat di dalam mata Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan jujur." Pinta Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gugup. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau berada dimana saat waktu istirahat sampai jam pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tidak berada di kelas bukan?"

Darimana Chanyeol tau dirinya tidak berada di kelas pada saat itu? Apa pemuda itu mencarinya ? Lalu apakah aku harus menjawab kalau ia dibawa oleh Sandara Eonnie dan rekan-rekannya ke gudang penyimpanan bola basket?

"A-aku..",

KRINGG!

Suara dering ponsel memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua.

Park Chanyeol kemudian mengambil ponsel nya yang berbunyi di meja malas.

"Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol dengan sedikit membentak.

Kemudian Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara Sehun menyahut dari sana.

"Hn. Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

Chanyeol pun segera memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut dan merapihkan buku-bukunya dari meja.

Dengan ragu-ragu Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan membantu pemuda itu merapihkan bukunya.

"Chanyeol, apakah kau akan pergi?" Cicit Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol memasukkan seluruh bukunya kedalam tas.

Sambil tersenyum Chanyeol mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Baekhyun. Aku akan pulang. Lagi pula, ini sudah cukup malam, tidak baik seorang pemuda dan gadis berada didalam suatu ruangan apabila selarut ini."

Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sebentar. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu turun." Tukas Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tidak perlu." Cegah Chanyeol. "Kau diam saja dirumah. Ini sudah malam. Terimakasih sebelumnya Baekhyun, sudah mau menampungku untuk belajar disini."

"Iya sama-sama Park." Jawab Baekhyun tulus.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku barusan Baekhyun."

Tiba-tiba rasa cemas melanda Baekhyun kembali. Dirinya tidak dapat membohongi Chanyeol. Ia tak dapat mengalahkan kecerdasan pemuda penyandang juara umum itu.

"Apabila luka-luka mu memang berasal dari kecerobohanmu sendiri dari tangga mungkin aku akan memakluminya. Kau tidak berurusan dengan Sandara atau teman-temannya kan?" Tanya Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Baekhyun menggeleng.

Seketika benak Baekhyun di penuhi dengan banyak hal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan sampai kecurigaan ku ini terbukti adanya." ucap Chanyeol sebelum meraih knop pintu keluar apartemen Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati!" Begitu Baekhyun berucap, Chanyeol pun segera meninggalkan apartemen mungil miliknya.

* * *

Sudah hampir dua tahun ia hidup sendiri di apartemen yang hanya berisikan satu kamar dan kamar mandi itu. Orang tua Baekhyun berada di kampung, mengelola toko-toko kerajinan tangan yang sedang maju pesat menyebabkan mereka harus tetap tinggal di kampung dan melepas kedua anaknya pergi ke Seoul untuk belajar.

Baekhyun memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang 10 tahun lebih tua darinya. Awal nya Baekbom-kakak Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tinggal bersama di rumah pemberian orang tuanya. Namun saat Baekbom menikah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah tersebut dan menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil dekat sekolah nya. Baekbom pernah mengajak Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama dengannya namun gadis itu menolak. Baekhyun lebih memilih tinggal sendiri di apartemen mungil miliknya.

Setelah mandi tubuh Baekhyun terasa lebih ringan. Saat mandi dengan begitu ringan ia menyapukan air dan sabun ke permukaan tubuhnya yang luka dan lebam. Sambil mengutuk Sandara dan anak buahnya Baekhyun, kini sedang berbaring di kamarnya mengerjakan tugas di laptop.

Baekhyun membuka email masuk dari Kyungsoo begitu notifikasi nya terlihat di beranda desktop.

 **Dari : SatanSoo**

Baekhyun, apakah kau sudah mengobati lukamu? Aku baru ingat tadi tidak semua luka mu kuobati karena UKS sekolah kita begitu payah. Plester dan obat merah saja tidak punya? Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk mengompres semua lebammu dengan air hangat, itu dapat membantu mengempeskan bengkak. Gws, Baekkie ^^

Ps. Aku masih sangat ingin menyobek kulit kepala Sandara Park, Bom, dan Chaerin karena sudah membuat sahabat ku terluka

Baekhyun pun segera membalasnya.

 **Dari: ByunBaek**

Chanyeol mengobati sisanya. Aku malas mengompresnya, tapi aku baru saja berendam dengan air panas. Semoga saja besok bengkaknya sudah kempes. Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Kkamjong?

By the way, aku sudah memaafkan Sandara Eonnie dan teman-teman nya. Kau tidak perlu seperti itu Kyungie. u,u

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun memencet tombol Send, Kyungsoo membalas Baekhyun dengan begitu cepat.

 **Dari: SatanSoo**

WHAT?OMGOMGOMGOMG!

Chanyeol mengobati sisanya.

^ Coba tolong jelaskan bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi Baek! Bagaimana bisa!?

Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar dan membalas Email Kyungsoo.

 **Dari: ByunBaek**

Aku juga bingung bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Yang pasti senang, sih. Kekekekee...

Kami bertemu saat pulang sekolah tadi, lalu Chanyeol ke apartemen ku dan belajar. Baru saja dia pulang kurang lebih satu jam yang lalu. Dan aku bingung sekali dengan sikap Chanyeol. Besok aku akan ceritakan disekolah, Okay?

 **Dari: SatanSoo**

Baiklah~ '3'

Kau harus menceritakan itu semua dengan detail tidak boleh sedikitpun terpotong! Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol agak aneh. Hana teman sekelas kita bilang, saat istirahat tadi ia melihat Chanyeol berulang kali mondar-mandir kelas kita, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Kurasa Chanyeol salah memakan sesuatu sampai-sampai seperti itu..

 _Apa? Jangan-jangan Chanyeol mencurigai diriku? Apa ia menyadari kalau sebenarnya aku tidak berada di kelas sewaktu istirahat sampai pulang? Lalu darimana ia tahu tentang Sandara Eonnie dan teman-teman nya?_

 **Dari ByunBaek:**

Chanyeol bertanya pada ku dimana saja aku seharian ini. Aku menjawabnya di kelas. Astaga bagaimana ini!? Jadi dia tahu kalau aku berbohong!

 **Dari SatanSoo:**

Besok kita bicarakan lagi Byun. Aku harus segera mengangkat telepon Kkamjong, dia menyebalkan sekali menelpon ku terus terusan sebelum aku mengangkat nya

 **Dari ByunBaek:**

Oh demi tuhan pacarmu itu sangat menjijikan. Sangat berlebihan, Soo. Baiklah kalau begitu sampai bertemu di sekolah ya.

 **Dari SatanSoo:**

Whateever~ aku menyukai sesuatu yang menjijikan. Hoho. Baiklah, sudah dulu ya.. bye!

Setelah membaca email dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sudah tidak mampu menahan kelopak matanya untuk terjaga lagi. Padahal banyak yang masih ingin ia lakukan seperti menulis seluruh kejadian hari ini pada Diary yang hampir keseluruhan nya berisikan tentang Chanyeol. Saat memikirkan Chanyeol perlakuan lembut pemuda itu barusan, tanpa diminta kesadarannya pun menghilang dan gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu pun tertidur tanpa mengganti seragamnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Terlambat bangeeeet ㅜㅡㅜ maaf banget ya.. Semoga suka. Maaf lagi kalo aneh. heeeee ㅡㅡ;

Lagi agak drop semangatnya hehe. jadi nya ceritanya aneh deh. maaf banget ㅡㅡ;

Oh ya, makasih banyak buat yang pembaca yang nyempetin diri buat follow, favorite, dan review. ^3^

eitsss... jangan di close tab dulu, aku buat omake Sehun side yang berkenan mohon di baca heeeeee ^ㅁ^/

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Sehun Side**

 **Fluffy the Grizzly Bear**

* * *

Akhir akhir ini Chanyeol nampak begitu aneh dan itu membuatku khawatir. Tak biasanya bocah yang memiliki telinga seperti Yoda itu senyum senyum sendiri. Apabila dilihat dari senyumannya nampak begitu menakutkan atau mungkin menjijikan? Aku pun sudah tidak mengerti lagi.

"Mau bercerita sesuatu?"

Saat ini sahabat ku dari SMP dulu itu menginap di rumahku. Dia baru datang tengah malah seperti ini entah dari mana. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, dan sepertinya dia belum pulang dulu kerumahnya, pergi entah kemana sehingga bisa berakhir di kamarku seperti ini.

Chanyeol tengah tergeletak di atas kasurku. Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Hal itu sedikit mengganggu ku, namun ada hal yang lebih mengganggu di banding sebongkah tubuh kotor yang berada di kasur bersihku, seringai menjijikan itu lagi. Membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Cerita apa?" Tanyanya dengan kepala yang di telungkup kan di bantal.

"Apa lagi?" Aku pun meletakkan game konsul yang sedang ku mainkan dan mendekati nya, "Hal yang membuat seringaian menjijikan itu tercipta di wajah bodohmu."

Bukannya bercerita, ia malah memberikanku lagi seringaian menjijikan itu. Aku bersumpah atas nama seluruh pahlawan korea yang sudah membela negara ini dengan seluruh tumpah darahnya, seringaian itu benar-benar membuatku ngeri. Buktinya bulu kudukku yang sedang berdiri berjamaah.

Pemuda bertelinga peri itu kemudian beranjak dari kasur menuju lemariku. Mengambil sebuah kaos, celana pendek dan berganti pakaian. Aku tidak protes saat ia memilih kaos band limited edition ku ia pakai.

Aku sama sekali tidak dapat menebak pikirannya. Apa mungkin ini karena Byun Baekhyun? Gadis yang menyukainya itu?

"Apa ini karena Byun Baekhyun?" Tanyaku kemudian menyuarakan pikiranku.

Chanyeol terkejut, namun tiba-tiba seringai menjijikan itu muncul kembali tanpa di pinta.

Okay, fix. Si Doby ini sedang jatuh cinta.

"Byun Baekhyun ya? Lumayan juga. Kalau dilihat-lihat wajahnya imut, dan kulitnya putih susu. Seorang gadis berbadan mungil. Tipe mu sekali.."

"Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?" Tiba-tiba si Doby berada tepat di depanku menatapku seolah-olah bisa menghanguskanku hanya dengan tatapannya, nada suaranya terdengar sangat mengancam. Seperti auman singa jantan yang mencoba mengusir singa lain di wilayah teritorial nya.

Mendengar nya entah kenapa membuatku terhibur. Aku pun tertawa senang. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia menyukai seorang gadis juga.

Hal ini diperkuat karena kejadian tadi siang. Saat Chanyeol dengan gila nya mengitari seluruh penjuru sekolah hanya untuk mencari seorang gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu. Dan aku pun tidak menyangka, setelah sekian banyak gadis cantik, sexy, dan lain lain itu mendekatinya pilihan nya jatuh pada Baekhyun!

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak menyukainya."

Kemudian Doby mulai terlihat lega.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai Byun Baekhyun." Ujarku lagi masih tidak habis pikir.

Chanyeol menatapku sebentar. "Kau tidak akan mengerti. Aku mau tidur dulu." Dan dengan acuh ia pun menghempaskan diri di kasurku.

Tak lama kemudian aku dapat mendengar suara dengkuran halus Chanyeol.

Sial. Dia sudah tertidur tanpa memberitahukan apakah ia benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun atau tidak.

Aku akhirnya melanjutkan aksiku untuk bermain games. Selang berapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berteriak histeris, "Ahhhh Tolongggg...Fluffy maafkan aku.. Ternyata kau sungguhan beruang bukan panda..." Chanyeol meracau tidak jelas.

Mendengar itu sontak aku menghampiri Chanyeol, sejenak aku memperhatikannya ternyata si telinga peri itu sedang mengigau. Dasar Park Chanyeol.

Dengan menggunakan kakiku, aku pun mulai mengguncang-guncangkan Chanyeol agar ia terbangun dari tidurnya. "Hey Bocah sial! Bangunnn!"

Sementara Chanyeol masih terus saja meneriaki Beruang misterius yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Aku geram dasar pria menyusahkan akhirnya ku ambil gelas yang berisi air putih di atas nakas kemudian aku menyiramnya tanpa aturan.

Byurrrr

Doby itu gelagapan kemudian ia terbangun dengan wajah yang penuh dengan ketakutan dan kebingungan.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. Fluffy.. ternyata dia seekor beruang Grizzly.. Sehun tolong aku ada beruang besar sekali yang mengejarku." Ujar Chanyeol memeluk pinggangku.

Iyakss!

Menjijikan.

"Fluffy? Beruang imajinasimu? Kau hanya bermimpi brengsek. Lepaskan tanganmu!" Aku menjawabnya dengan ketus. Kemudian menghempas tangan si Doby.

"Astaga! Benarkah?" Dobi itu mengusak matanya kemudian melihat ke segala arah untuk memastikan apa yang aku katakan mungkin benar.

Sialan, dia ternyata benar-benar mengigau. Fluffy? Beruang apaan itu. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya pada nya ku lihat pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu sudah kembali tertidur pulas di kasurku.

"Mmmmmhhh... Baekhyun... Beruang mu menyeramkan." Gumam Chanyeol tidak jelas.

Aku memilih untuk mengacuhkannya dan kembali melanjutkan turn ku yang baru saja dikalahkan karena autoplay barusan.

 **Omake**

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **mind to review?**_


End file.
